Phineas e Ferb Wiki:Manutenzione
Per aiutare a mantenere in ordine le pagine del wiki sono presenti numerosi strumenti. Diversi saranni elencati qui, mentre altre sono nella pagina Riempire gli spazi. La lista completa si può trovare nella pagina . Modifiche recenti e cronologia Riguardare cosa è stato modificato sul wiki può aiutare a prevenire il problema prima che diventi troppo grandi e sfugga di mano, aggiustando modifiche oneste, come dei testi fraintesi di canzoni. La pagina contiene tutte le nuove modifiche. Puoi decidere quante modifiche vedere nella pagina e quanto indietro nel tempo, fino ad un massimo di 500 modifiche e fino ad un mese di distanza. I risultati possono anche essere filtrati per mostrare/nascondere le seguenti cose: :* modifiche identificate come 'minori' :* modifiche fatte da "bots" (processi automatici per fare update) :* modifiche fatte da anonimi (utenti anonimi che non si sono ancora registrati e dei quali viene mostrati solo l'indirizzo IP) :* modifiche fatte da utenti registrati :* le tue modifiche :* raggruppare le modifiche fatte di seguito alla stessa pagina o separarle :* nascondere alcuni log, come l'aggiunta di files. Per avere altre informazioni sulle modifiche recenti, puoi andare a vedere Aiuto:Modifiche recenti. Ecco alcune informazioni su cui può essere utili focalizzarsi: :* Qual'è la grandezza della modifica? Se è molto grossa, sia che abbia aggiunto o rimosso qualcosa, guarda se erano solo scritte inutili aggiunte o grossi pezzi di pagine cancellati. :* Qual'è la descrizione della modifica? Le modifiche fatte senza descrizione sono fatte genericamente da nuovi editori, quindi può essere utile guardare se hanno fatto delle buone modifiche. :* Diverse persone hanno modificato la stessa pagina lo stesso giorno? Molte volte succede perchè la modifica del primo utente ha attirato l'attenzione di un'altra persona, che ha quindi deciso di aggiungere altre informazioni. Altre volte, però, sarà necessario annullare la modifica, questo per via di una modifica intenzionalmente o non intenzionalmente povera. :* Quando diverse persone (di solito 3 o più) modificano la stessa pagina, potresti dover guardare sulla pagina che mostra tutte le attività per vedere quali modifiche sono state fatte da una persona in particolare. È buono ricordare che molti utenti registrati potrebbero fare modifiche per giorni o anche mesi prima di decidere di iscriversi. Alcuni errori potrebbero non dovrebbero essere preoccupanti, fino a che non diventa ovvio che non erano errori, ma danni fatti volontariamente. La pagina sul vandalismo ha diversi consigli su come trattare situazioni del genere. Riportare un problema Wikia ha rimosso la funzione "Riporta un problema su questa pagina", quindi se vedi un problema su una pagina che non puoi correggere (solitamente perchè la pagina è stata protetta) o problemi di vandalismo, manda un messaggio ad un amministratore, in modo da fargli sapere quali correzioni ci sono da fare. Gli amministratori sono attualmente: Redirect I redirect quando si ha una pagina che ha lo stesso identico argomento di un'altra. Quando le pagine vengono mosse o rinominate, potrebbe essere necessarie delle modifiche ai redirect. La pagina ' ' mostra quali redirect reindirizzano ad altri redirect. Per esempio quando una pagina A reindirizza ad una pagina B che reindirizza a sua volta alla pagina C. La pagina A andrebbe modificata in modo che reindirizzi direttamente a C. I ' ' reindirizzano a pagine non esistenti. Si può o creare la pagina o modificare il redirect in modo che indirizzi ad una pagina esistente. La lista di tutti i redirect è presente nella pagina ' '. Pagine corte e lunghe Le pagine corte e gli abbozzi sono spiegati nella pagina Riempire gli spazi. Le ' ' contengono il maggior numero di informazioni. Una pratica standard nei wiki è quella di dividere le pagine molto lunghe in diverse pagine che ne coprono le sezioni, come alcune relazioni o la lista degli episodi. Il Phineas e Ferb Wiki attualmente non ha delle regole riguardanti le pagine lunghe. Comunque, dato che molte pagine sia di personaggi che di episodi e altro hanno ancora bisogno di molto materiali, questo argomento potrebbe diventare più utile in futuro, quando avremo pagine anche molto lunghe. Candidati ad essere rinominati Qualsiasi pagina marcata con il template rinonima sono automaticamente aggiunte alla categoria Candidati ad essere rinominati. Controlla se nella loro pagina di discussione sono presenti valide ragioni per essere spostate. Le pagine più vecchie e quelle editate raramente Le ' ' mostrano quali pagine non vengono editate da molto tempo. Tutte le pagine che non vengono modificate da mesi andrebbero controllate per vedere se si possono aggiungere informazioni. Similarmente, le pagina delle ' ' mostra gli articoli modificati più raramente. Le pagine con 2 o 3 modifiche sono solitamente redirect, o abbozzi. Le pagine in quella lista che non sono redirect sono candidate ad avere più informazioni. Categorie Le categorie sono discusse nella pagina "Riempire gli spazi" nelle sezioni Pagine senza categoria e Categorie mancanti. Una lista completa delle categorie si trova nella pagina Categorie. Per vedere quali categorie sono delle sotto-categorie, vai alla pagina ' '. Disambiguazioni Quando un nome, termine o frase può riferirsi a più oggetti, dovrebbero essere create delle pagine di disambiguazione. Per esempio "Doofenshmirtz" può riferisi a diverse persone, alla famiglia, ai suoi -inator, ai suoi edifici, ecc. ecc. Guarda Doofenshmirtz (disambiguazione) come esempio. Category:Disambiguazioni mostra le pagine marcate come disambiguazioni dal template . ' ' elenca tutte le pagina che indirizzano a pagine di disambiguazione al posto che direttamente all'argomento. Le pagine qui presenti andrebbero controllate per vedere se è possibile fare in modo che indirizzino direttamente alla pagina interessata. Per ulteriori informazioni, guarda l'articolo di Wikipedia sulle disambiguazioni. Cambiamenti correlati Se hai bisogno di vedere le modifiche delle pagine delle quali è presente un link in una specifica pagina, usa la pagina ' '. (Ricorda che questa pagina potrebbe elencare un numero enorme di pagine. Dipende da quanti link ci sono nella pagina e da quante modifiche sono state fatte alle pagine nel tempo da te scelto.) In alcuni casi potrebbe essere necessario guardare tutte le pagine che hanno un link ad una certa pagina, non solo quelle che sono state modificate. Questo si può fare con la pagina ' '. Lista dei file La maggior parte delle immagini sono sotto la categoria Immagini e possono essere viste lì. La lista completa di tutti i file, compresi anche gli altri file che non sono immagini, come dei file PDF, può essere vista nella pagina ' '. La lista può essere ordinata per nome, data o peso del file. Se è necessario sapere esattamente qual'è il percorso del server sul quale è stata caricata un file, puoi usare la funzione ' '. Basta inserire il nome del file. A quel punto potrai vedere il percorso completo sulla barra degli indirizzi del browser. Per trovare il duplicato perfetto di un file, puoi usare la pagina ' '. Se un'immagine ha una diversa risoluzione verrà considerata come diversa e non verrà elencata. Pagine molto usate Le pagine molto usate sono ciò che dice il nome: le pagine più usate. Ricadono in queste principali sezioni: :* ' ' — which categories are linked to the most :* ' ' — quali files hanno più riferimenti in altre pagine :* ' ' — quali pagine hanno più riferimenti in altre pagine :* ' ' — quali template vengono più usati :* ' ' — quali categorie sono più usate :* ' ' — quali pagine hanno più categorie :* ' ' — quali pagine sono state più modificate. La maggior parte sono solo pagine informative, ma le ' ' andrebbero controllate per eliminare delle categorie inutili (se necessario). vi:Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Bảo trì en:Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Maintenance ---- ---- Per richiedere informazioni da aggiungere in questa pagina, elencale nella pagina di Discussione. Manutenzione Categoria:Manutenzione del sito